


The Ball - Ep 6

by Grasshopper01



Series: Sidney Would Rather [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.A series of loosely connected one-shots.Before, during and after the London Ball.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Sidney Would Rather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961
Comments: 74
Kudos: 150





	1. In The Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> I was not able to come up with anything for ep5... :( I'm sorry!  
> But, I hope this multi-chapter for ep6 will suffice. ;)

Sidney felt fidgety. And Tom wasn't helping. 

They were waiting in the foyer for Charlotte. But while Sidney was doing his best to look outwardly calm, Tom was making no such effort. He would not stop going on about what they needed to accomplish at Mrs. Maudsley's ball, and he was constantly checking the hour. 

Pulling out his pocket watch for the fourth time, Tom looked at Sidney. "Should we send another maid up to check on her?"

"I'm sure all is well." Sidney gave Tom what he hoped was a reassuring look, instead of annoyed, as he felt. Although, he could not imagine what was taking quite so long, either. His body was thrumming with anticipation, and he was struggling mightily to stay put. He wanted to see her. 

His heart had been fit to burst when Charlotte agreed to attend the ball. He had managed to keep his expression mild and grateful, but inside he had felt like the happiest man alive.

Now, knowing she would appear any minute, he had to force himself to stand still, because his nerves were a jumble. 

Tom took another deep breath. "Maybe we should---"

"Tom." Sidney cut him off. "Look. Why don't you go ahead? I'm sure we will be right behind you."

Tom looked skeptical, but obviously eager to head out. "Fine. I'll have a second carriage brought around for you and Charlotte."

"Thank you, Tom. We'll see you shortly." Sidney nodded as Tom walked out the front door of Bedford Place.

Sidney breathed a sigh of relief to finally be able to navigate his feelings without an audience. He took a few steps around the entryway, glancing up the stairs a time or two. He stopped in front of the mirror on the wall, adjusting his lapels, and fiddling with his cufflinks. 

Finally, he heard a door shut quietly above. He stepped into the middle of the foyer, and faced the stairs to wait.

But as soon as she stepped onto the landing and turned to him, his feet would not stay where he had planted them. He kept his gaze fixed on hers, as he climbed the stairs to meet her.

His movement had surprised her, that much was clear. A concerned look crossed her face when he came to stand in front of her, and she asked, "Does it not suit me? Will it not do?" 

She obviously had no idea what she was doing to him.

Sidney let his eyes roam. He took in the sparkle in her eyes, the fullness of her lips, the flush that covered every inch of skin that he could see...her graceful neck, her decolletage, the tops of her arms before they disappeared into the long satin gloves. 

"It will do very well."

Then, before he could think twice, he reached out and curled both hands around her slender arms and brushed the bare skin above the gloves with his thumbs. She gasped softly at his touch. And that small sound set his body on fire.

Sidney looked at her intently. He could count the lashes that framed her eyes, he could see the glisten on her lips where she had nervously licked them.

He looked back up into her eyes, and his thoughts must have been written all over his face, because Charlotte's eyes flicked quickly between his and then down to his mouth. Her staring at his lips was more than he could handle, and his tongue swiped his lip, before her name slipped out, on a breath. And at that, she whimpered softly.

And at _that_ , his propriety died a swift death.

He kissed her. An urgent press of his lips to hers, and then a soft brushing, once, twice.

"Come back upstairs with me." Sidney's eyes remained closed as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

He felt a shiver go through her, even as she said, "But, Georgiana…"

Sidney breathed out deeply. "Yes. Yes, she's still awake. Of course." 

He looked deeply into her eyes, and saw matching disappointment. He blinked. 

"Well." Sidney straightened up, stepped back quickly, took her hand, and walked purposefully down the stairs to the door. 

Charlotte was hurrying to keep up. "Wha…?"

"Let's get to the carriage. We, uhhh..." He gave her a hungry once over. "...We don't want to be late."

He rushed them to the carriage and took her hand to help her up to her seat first. Then he walked forward to speak to the driver. "Grosvenors Square. But our guest is new to London, so take the scenic route." Sidney saw the driver nod, and then he walked back quickly, to climb in with Charlotte. 

He sat down opposite her, looking out the windows, until the carriage began to move. Once they were up to speed, Sidney looked at Charlotte and found her staring at him openly. 

She smiled, raising an eyebrow, skeptically. "Scenic route? Is there a lot to see in London by night?" 

Sidney reached out to pull the curtains on the windows. "Well. I'm sure, if someone was truly curious, London could be considered very beautiful at night." His eyes travelled over her with patent desire. "But I do believe I have the very most beautiful sight in all of London right here."

"Sidney." She whispered his name and shifted in her seat shyly. But as she looked at him, he watched her eyes glaze over with passion.

Leaning over to close the last curtain, he moved to kneel in front of her, not willing to waste this time. 

"I want you, Charlotte."

Charlotte's eyes widened, and she straightened in surprise as Sidney lifted the hem of her skirts, until his hands rested on her knees and moved them apart so he could lean in close to her. He watched her eyes get heavy and her breasts rise and fall, about to spill out of her dress. He moved in closer until her skirts were up to her waist and his hands had moved up to her bare thighs. He pressed them further apart and leaned in until his lips were brushing hers. She was breathing quick gasps against his mouth, and it was so seductive, their breaths mingling hotly. He could hardly think.

"I want you." He spoke quietly into her mouth as he squeezed the bare flesh under his hands. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders, to hold on.

He felt her legs quiver under his hands and she cried out softly against his lips. "Oh, God. Yes."

Sidney settled his mouth on hers, then. He kissed her deeply, taking advantage of her gasps to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues collided and rolled together. 

Charlotte's hands came up to the back of his head as his mouth moved down her neck and he placed open mouth kisses all across the tops of her breasts. 

God, he wanted to see them, but he knew their time was limited. They couldn't really undress. So, he focused his immediate attention elsewhere. 

He moved one hand behind her back to pull her to the edge of the seat, as his other hand eagerly found the juncture of her thighs, wet and ready. His thumb pressed through her wet curls and began to rub the swollen nub firmly. 

Charlotte was quickly becoming very vocal about her pleasure. So, Sidney covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans and whimpers, and her cries when he finally thrust into her with a long finger. 

He quickly worked his fingers against her and inside her, noting her response to different depths and pressures, until he found the perfect rhythm, which had her squirming against him, her face muffled against his shoulder, when she cried out, her tightness squeezing his finger repeatedly. 

Charlotte clung to him as he settled them back onto the floor of the carriage, and unbuttoned his breeches, revealing his long, hard cock. She looked down at him and then back up to his face with hooded eyes, her release from moments ago giving her a deliciously sated look. 

But Sidney wasn't done with her, yet. 

He gathered her to his chest, and kissed her, biting her lower lip gently and then sucking it lightly. He groaned when she nibbled his lips in return and pressed forward with her hips, causing his cock to twitch between them. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

His hands went to her waist and lifted her up, positioning her so that his tip entered her. He moved her up and down on the head of his cock, until the shallow thrusts had her pleading with him for more. 

Sidney watched her, listening to his name fall from her lips like a prayer. He finally relented and, moving his hands from her waist to reach under her skirts and grip her bottom, he pulled her all the way down onto his cock. He captured her mouth just in time to stifle their moans. 

They sat just like that for a few seconds. Kissing deeply, while he was throbbing and settled deep inside of her. But when Charlotte tried to move, Sidney put his arms around her, and pressing his hands over the back of her shoulders, he kept her pressed to him. 

She whimpered, but he pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear and said, "No."

So, in agonizing ecstasy, Sidney concentrated on the feel of his cock sheathed inside her walls. He could feel every inch of her on himself. 

He opened his eyes slowly and watched her, her eyes shut tight, her mouth open. She was panting, and he almost lost control when he realized she was gasping in time to the blood pulsing in his cock. He could feel it. Every time the vein throbbed, her walls would clench tighter around him and she would suck in a sharp breath. 

He let out a strangled groan, knowing he couldn't stay still any longer. He gripped her waist again and lifted her up his cock part way and brought her back down, once, and then again. Sidney let out a string of curses and Charlotte could only whimper as he filled her.

Knowing they were getting close, not only to coming undone, but that they must also be getting close to the ball, Sidney reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Charlotte's neck. He stroked her throat with his thumb and spoke urgently, "Charlotte." Her eyes barely opened. "Charlotte!" He could see her trying to focus on his eyes. "Charlotte, I need you to move with me."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and he felt her hum, "Mmmmhmmmm..."

There was not a lot of space for Sidney to find footing in the carriage. But somehow, between his thrusts and Charlotte riding up and down his length, they found a rhythm that quickly had them both practically delirious.

Sidney continued to hold Charlotte's face to his with the one hand, as they alternately kissed and moaned and swore. While his other hand reached between them to circle her clit.

It didn't take long before Charlotte began whispering "Oh my God," repeatedly next to Sidney's ear. He could feel her insides getting tighter and tighter around him as they moved. 

Within seconds, she was trembling in his arms, as her walls clenched around his cock in wave after wave of release. And then, Sidney came inside her, holding her to him as he trembled in her arms.

They sat on the floor of the carriage for a couple minutes. Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder. Sidney traced circles on the back of her neck with his fingers. They both breathed deeply and slowly. 

But, not being sure how long they had already been riding, Sidney knew they could not linger. He touched his finger to her chin and tilted her face up to his. 

"We need to make ourselves presentable."

Sidney watched her as a small smile turned up her lips, and she closed her eyes, again, nuzzling into his neck. "Must we? Can we not just ride around London til the ball is over?"

Sidney shifted slightly, reaching into his coat for his handkerchief. He brushed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I would love nothing more, but people are expecting us. Our absence would be noted."

Charlotte conceded, as she began to shift in his arms, raising up and moaning softly as he slipped from her body. 

Sidney held her gaze as he reached between them and wiped them both with his handkerchief. When he saw her eyes darken again and she leaned forward to press kisses on his lips and along his jaw, he chuckled. But when she began pressing herself against his hand and handkerchief, he breathed in sharply and dropped his head back with a moan. 

"Charlotte. We can't."

He felt her still. She looked at him with a small smile. "I know." She sighed. 

Sidney smiled in return, pressed a kiss to her lips, brushed her nose with his, and then helped her onto her seat. He lifted himself onto his seat, and they both set to calming their breaths, righting their clothes, and smoothing their hair.

Within minutes, they had arrived at the square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just continuing with the fact that, since Charlotte and Sidney spent most of ep6 alone together in a carriage, it would not have been a big deal for them to ride to the ball alone together.
> 
> Yeah. We're just gonna go with that. ;)
> 
> Hopefully, chapters 2 and 3 will go up quickly. I'm going to try to get at least the 2nd chapter up by Sunday evening (EST).
> 
> ***ETA*** Please forgive me...I've made a rookie mistake, I believe, by being a little too optimistic about my posting speed. (Yikes.) HOPEFULLY, chapter 2 will be able to go up tomorrow, and chapter 3 shortly after. 🤞🤞
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and comments welcome!


	2. At the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies that I did not get this chapter up on Sunday, as I originally planned. Massive kudos to the fanfic writers that churn out chapters every day!! I don't know how you do it! Hopefully chapter 3 will be up in a couple days!

Sidney stepped onto the street and turned to take Charlotte’s hand, as she alighted from the carriage. She still looked delightfully flushed, but hopefully, everyone would attribute it to excitement about the ball...and not to a romp in a carriage. Sidney smiled and chuckled to himself.

He knew that they would not be able to appear to be _together_ , therefore, Sidney only held her hand for a second longer than was proper and gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing her. Charlotte gave him a small smile and he returned it. 

They made their way up the stairs and navigated the entrance to the ball. 

Not even a few steps into the hall, Tom spotted them immediately. He came over and reminded them of their objective - the regatta. And then, he was off just as quickly as he had appeared, to regale the beau monde with his grand event.

Sidney breathed a sigh of relief as he watched him go, and then turned to observe Charlotte, as she surveyed the sights before her. He thought it must be a lot to take in - the people, the games, the vying for attention.

“ _Well, Miss Heywood. Are you not glad you came, after all?_ ” Sidney smirked behind his glass.

“The evening has been pleasantly surprising, so far.” Charlotte arched an eyebrow, but did not look at him. “But I suppose we will have to see what the rest of the night has in store.”

“Hmmm. Indeed.” Sidney had to take a deep breath to steady himself and keep his imagination in check.

He cleared his throat and nodded to her, motioning for her to walk ahead of him, and they ventured into the fray. 

They navigated the room, and Sidney did his best to put Charlotte at ease. But he could tell she did not feel like she fit in. He knew what that was like, as he had often felt the same. 

They came to a stop in the middle of the room. Charlotte glanced around, her discomfort starting to show on her face. 

“I’m certain I don’t belong here.”

Sidney regarded her closely. He had to brace himself to keep from taking her in his arms and kissing the worry from her face. 

He settled for trying to be as reassuring as was possible, in the middle of a room full of London’s most notable society members. 

“ _Don’t doubt yourself. You’re more than equal to any woman here._ ” He hoped his feelings were conveyed with the strength wherewith they coursed through his veins. 

He wanted to say more, to continue their conversation, but Babington approached them, looking a bit frustrated.

Babington glanced between them. “ _Well, I hate to admit defeat, but the word regatta seems to be falling on deaf ears._ ”

The three exchanged disappointed looks, before Tom hailed Sidney from across the room.

Sidney sighed. “ _Right. Excuse me._ ”

He hated to leave Charlotte, but knew Babbers would look after her. 

He spent the next several minutes making small talk with Lords and Ladies that Tom hoped to entice to Sanditon. He tried to focus on the conversations, interjecting when appropriate and necessary, but his mind was elsewhere. Every now and then, he would look back to where Babington and Charlotte stood talking, but the last time he glanced up, Babington was alone and he just happened to see Charlotte rushing off. 

Sidney inhaled sharply, and patting Tom on the back, excused himself quickly. He pretended not to hear Tom calling him back as he walked away.

Sidney came to where Babington still stood looking a little perplexed.

Sidney caught him by the shoulder. “What happened?”

Babington turned to him and shrugged. “I have no idea. We were talking about Miss Denham, and then I asked her opinion, as a lady, and she seemed to become flustered and said she needed to take some air.”

Sidney hoped she wasn’t ready to bolt. “I suppose I should find her to make sure she is alright.”

Babbers nodded. “Certainly.”

Sidney headed in the direction he had seen Charlotte hurry off. He had been to a ball here last season, and he remembered there were several smaller rooms off the main hall that opened to the garden. He had found them when he had needed to get away from the tedium. 

He was approaching the third room in his search, when he pulled up, hearing Charlotte’s voice. 

“....but I did not come to Sanditon to find love. In truth, it was the furthest thing from my mind.”

Another woman’s voice answered, “Well, love is unexpected, oftentimes.”

His heart was pounding in his chest when he looked in to see Charlotte and Lady Susan Worcester. Charlotte was looking at Lady Susan, weighing the words she had just spoken. 

Sidney wasn’t sure what to think, but he knew none of what he had heard had been meant for his ears. He quickly considered what to do, and before he could talk himself out of it, he walked in. 

“ _Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you’d made your escape_.”

Charlotte looked caught. 

Lady Susan looked amused. 

Lady Susan glanced at Charlotte before focusing on Sidney. “ _Might I presume you are Mr Sidney Parker? We were just discussing you._ ”

Charlotte was fiddling with her skirts and looking quickly back and forth between Lady Susan and Sidney. When her eyes finally held on his, he forged ahead. 

“ _Right. Well, ummm. I was wondering if Miss Heywood would like to dance. If I’m not interrupting, that is._ ”

Charlotte’s eyes flitted away from his gaze.

“ _Not in the least,_ ” Lady Susan volunteered.

Sidney took a few more steps into the room and offered Charlotte his arm. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his. He immediately felt relief at her touch, his thumb stroking her fingertip as her hand curled over his.

He nodded to Lady Susan. “ _Excuse us._ ”

Sidney led Charlotte to the grand ballroom. He continued to hold her hand, and turned to look at her, before looking back out over the sea of people.

Charlotte looked at him guiltily. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Sidney gave her a small smile. “I did want to make sure you were not unwell. You rushed off rather suddenly. But I’m mostly glad I found you because I would have hated to not have had at least one dance tonight.”

Charlotte gave a short laugh. “An avid dancer, are you, Mr Parker?”

“ _It’s what people do at dances, is it not? Dance?_ ”

Charlotte smirked. “There are plenty of other ladies here that you could ask.”

Sidney looked at her intently. “ _But I don’t want to dance with them_.”

He saw her eyes darken and a small smile touched her lips.

Sidney could not take his eyes off of her. She was glowing in the light of the ballroom. So lovely.

He watched her as they took their places opposite one another.

The music started, and Sidney bowed, as Charlotte curtsied.

Sidney clasped his hands behind his back, as the steps brought them close and then pulled them away. Their shoulders brushed, right, then left. They circled, then pressed their palms together, one, then the other, stepping in, each time. 

Then the music changed, as did the dance. Sidney knew this dance well, and he knew that, finally, she would be in his arms. 

He offered her his hand, and she slid hers into his ever so slowly. It was like a caress. He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, closer than was decent. She looked up at him as she brought her other hand up to his shoulder. They gazed into each other’s eyes. He couldn’t look away, and she returned his looks with passion.

They stepped and swayed and turned, and Sidney relished the closeness of their bodies. If he had to step away from her, he held her hands close to him, to keep the connection to her that he craved with every fiber of his being. 

Then the music changed again, allowing a lighthearted quality to take over the dance. Sidney found himself smiling - truly smiling - as he twirled a radiant Charlotte around the floor. He honestly could not remember the last time he had smiled and it had felt so natural...so real...so complete. And he knew it had very little to do with the music and the dancing, but it was _her_.

Before he knew it, the music was slowing and he looked around sheepishly realizing that he had held her a little too long. He looked at Charlotte and she gave him a smile, obviously having noticed the same faux pas: the dance was over and she was still in his arms.

He stepped away and bowed, looking at her longingly.

As the dancers applauded, Sidney looked around, his eyes landing on the far end of the room. He blinked in shock at the person watching him. Eliza.

He quickly turned away, back to Charlotte. “ _Thank you, Miss Heywood._ ”

Charlotte smiled at him, unaware of the commotion that had suddenly been stirred in him. “ _Thank you, Mr Parker._ ”

Sidney couldn’t help it, he looked back up at Eliza. He felt like a moth to a flame. And then she smiled at him. Damn it. 

Tom asking Charlotte to dance drew him back, thank God. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Just as Charlotte was ready to accept Tom’s invitation, Sidney cut in. “Actually, Miss Heywood, you are looking a bit flushed. Perhaps we should fetch you a beverage, and we could take a turn about the veranda?” He gave her a look just short of desperate, and he was hoping she would understand. And since he knew Charlotte to be sharp and Tom to be oblivious, he was not concerned about how it would come across in front of his brother.

A look of curiosity, but comprehension flashed across Charlotte’s face, because she quickly pressed a hand to her chest and said, “It is rather warm in here. That would be welcome.” Charlotte turned to Tom, “Perhaps we will have another opportunity later?”

Tom looked appropriately concerned at Charlotte, “Yes, yes! Of course!”

Sidney stepped back so Charlotte could walk ahead of him and he followed her to the refreshments, where he picked up a glass and passed it to her. 

Charlotte looked at him, concern evident in her eyes. Sidney sighed.

Charlotte turned and looked over her shoulder at the doors leading out of the ballroom toward the veranda he had mentioned. “Shall we, Mr Parker?”

He gave her a tight smile. “Yes.”

They walked out to the veranda, and stood quietly. 

Sidney thought she might ask him what was bothering him, but she did not. She looked at the plants, walked around softly, but never too far from him.

He watched her, but finally, Sidney knew he had to say something. “I was engaged many years ago.” 

Charlotte stopped and smoothed her hands down her skirts, not looking up at him, at first. Then she raised her eyes to his, and spoke quietly, “I know.” She looked a bit contrite. “Mary mentioned it once. And Tom was speaking of it...just today, in fact.”

Sidney huffed. “Of course.” 

He began to walk around a bit. Eventually, he stopped and looked at Charlotte directly, “She is here, tonight.”

Charlotte’s eyes grew wide. “Oh.”

Sidney looked away. He couldn’t look at her and talk about Eliza. “I saw her in the ballroom, just now. I haven’t seen her in 10 years, probably. And I just wasn’t expecting it tonight.”

“I see.” Charlotte spoke so softly, that he almost didn’t hear her, and that made him look up.

What he saw was enough to crush him. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

He began to panic and backtracked as fast as he could.

He walked over quickly and stood as near to her as he dared. He whispered urgently, “No! No, no, no! Charlotte, it’s not like that, I swear! It was just a shock. I could never forgive her for what she did!”

Charlotte looked up at him, and he saw a spark of hope in her eyes. He knew he had to do whatever he could to fan that to a flame, again.

“I told you earlier, and I meant it: _You_ are the one I want. I want you. No other.”

The tears gathered in her eyes spilled over, and Sidney worried he had been unconvincing in his conviction. But she dashed the tears away quickly, and looked up at him cautiously and asked, “Truly?”

He looked around to assure himself they were alone, and reached up to wipe the rest of her tears away. He cradled her face in his hands, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and whispered against her lips, “Truly.”

Suddenly, a commotion in the hall outside the door made them back away from one another quickly. They turned to see a drunk couple stumble past the door. 

Sidney chuckled. He turned back to Charlotte and looked at her with obvious longing. He didn’t care to hide it. 

He cleared his throat and looked back at the door and then back to Charlotte. “I think it’s time to get you back to Bedford Place.”

Charlotte gave him a shy look. “I am feeling rather ready to depart.”

Sidney gave a serious nod. “Of course. You’ve had a difficult couple of days. No doubt Tom will understand that you need to...get to bed.”

Sidney looked at her and they watched one another silently, until she moved, and he watched her walk toward him. She held his stare, walking past him slowly and close enough that her hand brushed his thigh on the way past, as she said, “To bed sounds perfect.”

Sidney stood stock still, before groaning under his breath, adjusting his breeches, and turning to follow her back into the ballroom to find Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Dialogue in italics are borrowed directly from Andrew Davies and the writers for episode 6.***
> 
> So, I originally had planned for Sidney and Charlotte to get up to a little something AT the ball, but the multi-chapter format that I changed over to for this week made that seem a bit excessive. LOL!!
> 
> Speaking of, I messaged a friend earlier this week and asked if I was doing Sidney's character a disservice by making him look like all he thinks about is ravishing Charlotte at every opportunity, or was I doing the Sisterhood a service by smutting things up. She insisted smutting it up is appreciated. 🤣 
> 
> Truth be told, I probably should have called this series "I Would Rather" or, if I may be so bold, "The Sisterhood Would Rather." 😂
> 
> At any rate, I hope you all are enjoying!! 😉
> 
> Comments welcome!


	3. In the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm so pleased that so many are enjoying these stories.

Sidney watched the buildings roll by as he, Charlotte, and Babington made their way through town in Babington’s luxury carriage. 

He occasionally snuck a glance at Charlotte. She alternated between adjusting her skirts and running a finger along the interior of the carriage and chewing her bottom lip. He sucked in a short breath and quickly looked back out the carriage window. 

He waited a moment before looking at Babington, seated next to him. Babington shot him a knowing look, glanced over at Charlotte and then smiled and chuckled. 

Sidney looked at him a bit bewildered, and then looked at Charlotte, who was glancing back and forth between them curiously. He gave her a reassuring smile and went back to admiring London at midnight, and wishing the ride would hurry along.

Sidney’s mind wandered back to their escape from the ball. When he and Charlotte had found Tom to let him know of her wish to leave, Tom had tried determinedly to convince them otherwise. But Sidney had stood firm.

Then Tom had mentioned he had spoken with Eliza, and Sidney could see Charlotte's face fall a little and his heart squeezed in his chest. 

Tom had kept talking and Sidney’s ire was beginning to rise. Tom reminded Sidney that he had sent their second carriage back, assuming they would leave the ball together. Thankfully, Babington had appeared then, and interjected, saying he had overheard Charlotte was ready to go, and he would be happy to take them, as he was ready to retire, as well. 

Knowing he was outnumbered, Tom had finally quit his arguments, and the three of them had taken their leave.

Sidney breathed a sigh of relief just thinking about it. He was exceedingly glad to have avoided any further chance meeting with Eliza. He had no desire to reconnect with her on any level. He had no interest in revisiting the past.

Across the carriage, he saw Charlotte watching him. He smiled and gave her a small nod. She did likewise. And he knew he was looking at his future.

It was but a few more minutes and the carriage came to a stop in front of Bedford Place. Sidney climbed out and turned to take Charlotte’s hand as she stepped down. Sidney looked over her shoulder at Babington and caught the smirk on his best friend’s face as he watched them together. 

Sidney dropped his head in a rare display of self consciousness, and then smiled back at Babbers, thanking him with a tilt of his head.

Sidney and Charlotte made their way into the dark house - everyone having already withdrawn hours before.

Sidney walked into the parlour. “Would you like anything to drink?” He poured himself a brandy.

He looked back over his shoulder to find Charlotte hovering in the doorway. 

“I would love a cup of tea, but, no...thank you.”

Sidney searched her face, which he found a bit unreadable. He walked back to her. “Are you well?” He reached up and brushed a fingertip across her temple.

Charlotte’s eyes closed at his touch as she answered, “Yes. Of course. I believe the day has just caught up with me.” Her eyes opened and she looked up at him through her lashes. “I’m sorry.”

Sidney tried to hide his disappointment. He had so hoped for more time with her this evening. But if he had anything to do with it, they would have a lifetime of evenings soon enough.

His eyes softened, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt her hands reach into his jacket and come to rest on his waist. She leaned into him, and he felt her breath on his neck. He knew she would need to go, if he was going to remain chivalrous, he thought, reluctantly.

He ran a hand down her arm to her hand at his waist, and wrapped his fingers around hers. He pulled her away from him and stepped back. Charlotte was still not looking at him directly, so he dipped his head to catch her eye. 

“Charlotte. It’s been a long and _eventful_ day.” He smiled reassuringly, to let her know he was not upset. “Go to bed. I look forward to seeing you in the morning.”

Charlotte smiled sweetly and nodded. “I look forward to seeing you, as well.”

He followed her into the entry and watched her as she ascended the steps. She looked back at him a couple times and each time, he smiled and nodded his encouragement. He hated to see her go, but he knew that there had been so much to absorb in the last two days. 

He drifted around the parlour for a bit, removing his coat, vest, and cravat. He sipped his drink. Then an idea occurred to him, and he set his drink down and made a beeline for the kitchen. 

Within a few minutes he had a cup of tea ready and he hurried up the stairs as quietly and as quickly as he could without spilling. 

He got to the top of the stairs and moved noiselessly down the hall. He stopped in front of Charlotte’s door. He put his hand to his forehead and almost turned around. Almost.

He wanted to give her the tea and see that she was alright and then he could rest, himself.

He tapped very lightly on her door. He wasn’t even sure she could have heard it, it was so light, but it was of utmost importance that no one else hear.

It seemed like forever, but the door opened the tiniest bit and Charlotte peered out at him. She looked at him in surprise, and opened the door a few inches.

Sidney forgot why he was there, momentarily. He could see she was still fully dressed (save her gloves) - a point that he was both sorry and grateful for. But she had taken her hair down and it was falling in waves around her face and shoulders. His hands itched to touch it.

Charlotte spied the teacup and looked pointedly at it and asked, “Is that for me?”

Sidney shook his head at himself and replied, “Oh. Yes. Uhhh, you said you wanted some tea. So…”

Charlotte gave him an adorable smile. “Thank you, Sidney. How sweet.” 

Sidney practically blushed. He couldn’t remember the last time someone called him sweet. 

He passed the cup through the door and Charlotte took it and set it on the small table just inside her room. He rested his shoulder against the door frame. 

“Is there anything else you need?”

He thought she looked a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. “Well.”

She reached out and Sidney was completely shocked when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, shutting the door quietly behind them, and securing it.

He was completely taken aback. But also acutely aware that he was in Charlotte Heywood’s bedroom in the middle of the night. He looked around quickly and then looked back at her.

“Charlotte, what are you doing?”

He watched her fist her skirts. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and was nibbling it with her teeth. She looked like she didn’t know what to say.

Sidney stepped forward and took her hand. “What is it?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and finally admitted in a rush, “I thought I could get out of my dress on my own, so I told the maid, Hannah, that I wouldn’t need her to wait up for me. But it turns out, I was very mistaken.” She stopped to take a shaky breath. “Will you help me?”

Sidney was stunned. He was certain he forgot to breath and he could not form a coherent thought. His vision got hazy at the edges. He stood there speechless, until Charlotte spoke up again. 

“Sidney?”

Her voice brought her and the room back into razor sharp focus for him. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes and said with a voice he barely recognized, “Yes. Of course.” He let his gaze travel over her face before asking, “What do you need me to do?’

She gave him a hesitant smile and pulled him by the hand over to the dressing table. She turned away, her back to him. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and, catching his attention in the mirror above the table, asked in a quiet voice, “Can you unbutton me, please?”

Sidney’s heart was hammering in his chest, but he managed to say, “Certainly.”

He reached out with trembling hands. He worked the top button, his fingers brushing the skin above her dress as he did so. He heard her soft gasp.

He looked up at the mirror and immediately felt himself go completely hard. She was watching his reflection and her eyes were getting dark as her skin flushed. She licked her lips and her eyes went slowly closed as he moved down to undo each button. 

As he got to the bottom button, he stopped and again met her gaze in the mirror, before returning to the smooth skin of her back that was being revealed by the unfastened dress.

He reached up and ran his fingers under the edge of the top of the dress until he reached the sleeves. He stopped there, letting his fingers caress her shoulders until she swayed back into him. 

“May I?”

Charlotte turned her head toward the sound of his voice and whispered, “Please.”

He shuddered. His hands pushed the sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms, his palms pressing into her silky skin as he did so. Her skin was hot beneath his, and he could feel a sheen of sweat breaking out over his body. 

The ballgown now pooled around her feet, but she was nowhere near undressed. Sidney continued to work laces and hooks, taking every opportunity to touch her. 

Her petticoat joined the gown on the floor. And he took a moment to take in the sight before him. Charlotte was completely pressed into him. He was holding her up, for all intents and purposes, as she was shaking from head to toe from every pass of his hands on her body. Her hair was wild around her face, her eyes were heavy, her lips were parted as she panted and whispered his name. Her shoulders were bare and her breasts were spilling over the now loosened corset above her waist. She was temptation incarnate. A groan rumbled low in his throat.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she whimpered, raising her hand to thread her fingers into his hair. She turned her head toward his and their mouths met, open and hungry for each other.

Sidney pulled away suddenly and made quick work of the remaining laces of her stays and her shift and they both pushed them down and off, frantically. And finally, _finally_ , she was naked in his arms. Charlotte turned and pressed her body against his. She threw her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair, pulling him to her and lifting herself up to him.

Sidney’s hands were all over her at once. His hands ran up and down her back and roved down to her bottom, pulling her against him, letting her feel his arousal against her, and moaning at the pressure.

He brought his hands around to her front and up to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them, rubbing his thumbs roughly over the nipples until she cried out into his mouth. 

Sidney picked her up and carried her straight to the bed. He leaned forward with one knee and lowered them both down, their lips never parting, their tongues continuing to mate, hot and wet. 

Sidney pulled back and stroked her body as she squirmed beneath him. He leaned down and chuckled warmly in her ear. “You are exquisite, Charlotte.” And then he began kissing his way down her neck and across her chest. He licked one hard nipple, then the other, before sucking them firmly, and that pulled a deep moan from her mouth.

Sidney pressed himself back up, when she grabbed his face and pulled him back down to her, he gave her a quick kiss before she said, “I want to feel you against me,” and began pulling his shirt out of his breeches. 

He sat up, and she came up onto her knees to be close to him as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor by the bed. He tried to maintain his composure as she reached out and ran her hands over his chest, ghosting her fingertips over his nipples, causing him to take a sharp breath. He reached up and combed his fingers into her hair, pulling her to him in a kiss that took his breath away. All the while her hands stayed busy exploring his body - shoulders, arms, the muscles of his stomach. When she reached his waist, she immediately set to work on the buttons of his breeches and he stood up from the bed to push them down and kick them off. 

He stood next to the bed, letting her look her fill. He watched the wonder and curiosity in her eyes, and again threaded his fingers into her hair to pull her close to him. He felt her hands settle on his waist and then move lower, and he felt his cock twitch at the touch he knew was coming.

“You are amazing, Sidney. I can’t believe this fits inside of me.” Her fingertips stroked him, her thumb caressing the thick vein that ran along his length. 

He gave her a growl and pushed her back onto the bed, following her down. “Patience.”

Sidney busied himself with covering every inch of her body in wet kisses. He sucked on every pulse point, licked into every dip. He worked his way to her toes, before making his way back up, spreading her legs as he went, pressing kisses to the insides of her knees and nipping the soft skin of her thighs, pressing them further apart. He licked the crease inside her thighs, and then pressed a kiss to the curls covering her center.

Whimpering, she grabbed his hair. “What…? Sidney, what are you doing?”

“I want to taste you.” And then he was parting her with his tongue. 

Charlotte gasped so loudly, Sidney raised his head and shushed her, with a wink for good measure, before returning to his pleasurable pursuit. 

He licked and sucked, swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive bud, until her hips bucked and he placed his hand on her hip to hold her still. He knew he had flicked her clit just right when she alternately pressed his face to herself and then tried to push him away.

He could tell she was getting close. He hummed against her when she whimpered, “Sidney…please...I can’t….”

But he didn’t slow down. He doubled his efforts and shifted so that he could slip a finger into her. And as soon as he did, her walls clamped on his finger and her bud throbbed against his tongue, as she came.

He continued to dip in and out with his finger as he made his way back up her body, kissing her stomach, biting her nipples and then soothing them with his tongue, her body continuing to convulse every few seconds as he drew out her orgasm.

Charlotte placed both hands behind his head and held him to her breasts. Sidney bathed them in attention. And then he moved up to her mouth when she pulled him up to her. He pressed his mouth to hers, open, his tongue diving in. He licked across her lower lip, sucked it between his teeth and pressed til he knew he had found the thin line between pleasure and pain, when she whimpered lightly.

Charlotte whispered against his lips, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Sidney’s finger was still inside her, moving slowly. Not wanting to let her come down completely, but wanting to keep her on the edge of working up another orgasm. When she said that, though, he wickedly pressed his finger in as deep and as hard as he could. “Like this?”

She moaned long and low, but before he realized what she was doing, she had reached down and palmed his cock. Her hand closed around him and she squeezed lightly. It was his turn to moan, he bucked into her hand, and shuddered when she said, “No. Like this.”

Sidney didn't have to be convinced. He settled between her legs and, holding himself up on his arms, so he could see her face, he positioned himself at her opening and pressed in. 

He breathed slowly and deeply at the feel of her around his cock. 

He wanted this to last as long as possible, but she was so wet, so warm, so damn tight. It was sweet torture.

He pulled back and pressed forward, going slightly deeper every time, until he was settled completely inside her body. 

Sidney dropped his head to her neck, breathed in her scent as he worked himself in and out. He set up a slow pace that soon had him groaning with every drag of his cock.

“Damn, Charlotte.”

“Yes, Sidney….yes….God…it’s…” He felt her bring her hands up around his back and tip her hips up to meet his slow thrusts.

He could feel her walls beginning to tighten. He pulled all the way out and pushed all the way back in. He raised his head to watch her. He wanted to see her when she came undone. When she opened her eyes and saw him watching her, she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. He turned to kiss her palm and her thumb swiped his bottom lip. 

He dropped his head forward as he began to feel her orgasm building and that was fueling his own. He could feel his cock throbbing steadily, his body almost dancing along that line between pleasure and pain.

He reached down and pulled Charlotte’s hip up around his waist. The angle was perfection. He was filling her completely every time, leaving her murmuring, “Yes, yes, yes…”

Sidney hiked her leg up further and, pulling out completely, let his cock slide along her folds until she fell apart beneath him, and then he sank back into her tightness and his body jerked against hers as he came. 

Sidney collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. She held him as he rested on her, running her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments, he realized he was probably too heavy. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down into her face. She looked thoroughly pleased. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, and then held her gaze as he carefully pulled out, and moved off to lay by her side. 

Charlotte immediately followed him over and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her hair draped over his chest and arm. He could feel her breath against his skin.

He laid with her until she fell asleep. Then he slid out from the bed, dressed, and picked up and smoothed her clothes out over the chair in the corner.

Sidney did not want to leave her. She looked gorgeous and serene lying among the covers they had made love on. But he knew it would not do to be caught in her room. So, he pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my love." And then he quietly retreated to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's about time they were able to get out of all those clothes! And into a bed!
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful responses to this one-shot broken into 3 parts.
> 
> I'm fairly certain the rest of the Sidney Would Rather one-shots will be legit one-shots, even if they are from the same episode.
> 
> As always, comments welcome! :)


End file.
